This invention is in the field of bag house-type dust collectors and associated air delivery systems. The invention specifically pertains to the control and regulation of the volume of air supplied to a bag house during a cycle of a filtering operation. The cycle comprises the flow of dirty particle bearing air through porous filter medium bags with the resulting deposit of particulate on the outside (entrance) surface of the bags. Periodically air flow through the system is interrupted for the cleaning of particulate from the surface of the bags by means of air blast or shaking for removal of collected particulate from collector compartments. Air flow is then reestablished through system to resume the dust collecting process.
The invention is specifically involved with periodic re-establishment of air flow through the system. During pauses in air flow, the collector bag chamber is brought to near atmospheric pressure. After the bag cleaning process by a secondary system of air blast or shaking, air flow is resumed. In order to protect the bags from air impact damage, air flow and pressure in the system must be reestablished at a steady, incremental and controlled rate.